


Secret Santa

by strawberriesNcigarettes



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Santa, Tension, merry christmas posie warriors, we have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesNcigarettes/pseuds/strawberriesNcigarettes
Summary: Josie Saltzman is participating in this year's Secret Santa. Penelope Park is also participating. Josie and Penelope are exes. It's a whole thing.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! just a little posie one shot for u since it's christmas and all that. posie warrior rights only today! (also on another note watch runaways season 2 on hulu) :D merry christmas!

“Watch where you’re going dog breath.”

 

Josie was accompanying Lizzie towards the grand hall, and Lizzie had just bumped into a fellow classmate on the way. Students had been walking in and out of the hall all day in order to find out their assigned person for the annual Salvatore Secret Santa Fundraiser. The kids donated $5 to join and proceeds would go to the less fortunate. Obviously, Josie made Lizzie participate every year. Well...every year except for last.

 

“Ease up a little Liz, it’s Christmas.”

 

“That’s not an excuse to be an idiot.” Lizzie and Josie rounded the corner and walked into the hall. Certain sections of the room were separated into small lounges, each holding designated numbers to allow the students to know what group of peers they would have to choose from when picking their Secret Santas.

 

“I hate doing this stupid thing.” Lizzie rolled her eyes as she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. “We’re 25. Which is all the way in the back.”

 

Josie and Lizzie made their way through various crowds of students until they saw the bright number 25 sign placed in front of a group of kids on couches. She glanced over the people and could make out Raf and Kaleb. Once she got closer, she could see MG and Hope among the couches, so she waved. The faces of her friends brightened, and Josie smiled in return.

 

Her smile disappeared when she saw the glimmer from the sun bounce off a certain brunette’s nose ring.

 

“Hey JoJo.” Penelope smiled ever so slightly, specks of danger covering the look in her eyes. **_Her stupid gorgeously green eyes._ ** Josie had always had a weakness for them which meant that she tried to avoid them at all costs nowadays. She immediately looked down at the floor.

 

“Penelope.”

 

“I thought this was called secret _Santa_  not secret _Satan._ What the hell is she doing here?” Lizzie crossed her arms, looking Penelope up and down.

 

“Josie inspired me so much last year by making me participate, that I decided to have a second go for the good of the less fortunate. Plus if you didn’t know, everyone was chosen at random. Just like I’m sure that misguided outfit was when you picked it out of the closet this morning.”

 

Lizzie’s hands turned into fists, and she was about to speak, but a voice boomed over the hall.

 

“GROUP 25 IT IS YOUR TIME TO PICK YOUR SECRET SANTA.”

 

Everyone on the couch moved to line up behind the giant Santa hat in the middle of the hall. Josie being herself, allowed everyone to go ahead of her. Well, everyone that accepted her offer at least.

 

“You know I was serious about you inspiring me to be here.” Penelope leaned over to whisper from behind. Josie used all of her will power to suppress a shudder running up her spine from feeling Penelope’s breath on her neck. She spun around to face the girl.

 

“I _have_ been told I can get anyone into the Christmas spirit. It’s nice to know stone cold hearts are included.”  Josie was glaring at the girl, waiting for a comment in return, but instead of saying anything, Penelope pointed upward and smirked.

 

Floating in the air was a mistletoe, clearly conjured up by the witch herself.

 

“Isn’t it against Christmas law to ignore these?” Penelope took a step forward, causing Josie’s breath to hitch. Once Josie snapped out of it, she rolled her eyes, and spun back around.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Josie could feel Penelope’s eyes on her when it was finally her turn to pick a name out of the hat. She was nervous, and was honestly cursing herself for allowing herself to be one of the last to go. She hoped that someone ahead of her had gotten the name of the girl behind her. She reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. Opening it, she saw the name of her Secret Santa clear as day.

 

**PENELOPE PARK**

 

Josie clenched her jaw, and crumbled the piece of paper into her back pocket. She was so annoyed. Of course she would pick her of all people.

 

Josie watched as Penelope went up to the hat and snatched the last paper. After unfolding it and giving it a quick glance, Josie could’ve sworn she saw a frustrated look on Penelope’s face. But the look left as quickly as it came, and they were all gathered off to the side now.

 

Hope pulled out the guide paper that she was obligated to read as the groups assigned leader. “Ok so you know the rules, this isn’t a normal Secret Santa, you basically just get a gift and give it to your assigned person at any point during the week of Christmas. Switching is allowed as long as both parties have consent and the rules frown upon gifts that have to do with fire because we don’t want a repeat of what happened last year.”

 

Everyone looked at MG.

 

“How was I supposed to know that it would burst into flames?” MG crossed his arms, and the group laughed.

 

“Okay well I need to get going so, I’ll see you guys later.” Josie smiled and began to leave.

 

“Bye Josie.” Penelope said smugly, and Josie continued walking until she was sitting in her next class. She could hardly pay attention though because only one thought crossed her mind.

 

**_What the hell do you get your evil ex for Christmas?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Josie was on her way to her last class when she saw something strange. Penelope was in an empty classroom talking to…. **_Kaleb_ **?

 

That was weird. As far as Josie knew, the only thing Penelope and Kaleb had in common was causing trouble.

 

Josie hid behind the statue she was close to in order to avoid Penelope’s attention and tried her best to see what was going on. She couldn’t hear anything. But it looked like Penelope and Kaleb were arguing. Kaleb rolled his eyes and was about to leave until Penelope called him back and slipped him something. Kaleb smiled devilishly and then shook Penelope’s hand before exiting the classroom. Penelope looked both ways before leaving, careful to close the door on her way out.

 

Josie didn’t know what just happened. But she knew that those two making deals could not be a good thing. Penelope Park was up to something,

 

And Josie was going to find out what it was.

 

* * *

 

 

Days had passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Until one day, when she saw Penelope walking out of a dorm hallway. _Josie's_ dorm hallway. Penelope didn’t even live in this wing of the school. Josie walked faster to make sure the girl hadn’t done anything her room.

 

When Josie opened her door, Lizzie was sitting on her bed, doing her nails.

 

“Hey Josie, will you pass me the remote? I’ve been too scared to move. I don't want to mess up my toes.”

 

Josie picked up the remote and placed it next to her sister. She looked around and everything seemed in tact…

 

“Are you ok? Why are you literally scanning the room?” Lizzie looked up from the bright blue nail polish she was plastering onto her fingernails to inspect her sister.

 

“Nothing just….Did you see Penelope walk by?”

 

Lizzie froze for a quick second. Was that panic on her face? Josie must have shown concern on her own face because Lizzie relaxed quickly. “Well my eyes haven’t burst into flames so no I haven’t seen the devil incarnate.” Lizzie looked back down at her hands abruptly and continued to paint her nails.

 

“...Okay?” Josie questioned her sister slightly but decided it was best not to push it.

 

Something was definitely going on.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Josie saw the culprit in action once again.

 

She was retrieving a book she forgot for her class when she heard someone else around the corner of the hallway. Penelope was slowly approaching one of the lockers, seemingly unaware of Josie standing around the corner. The locker was definitely not Penelope’s.

 

Josie kept the distance, glancing over to where the other girl was. She saw her slip something into the locker, and then spun on her heel to walk away.

 

Josie went back to close her locker, and was about to check it out when….

 

“JOSIE! Did you fall into your locker? Come on our teacher is about to have an aneurysm from you being out of class for so long.” Lizzie grabbed her sister’s arm and dragged her back to their classroom.

 

* * *

 

During the week of Christmas, Josie sat in the common room late at night near the fireplace to review her notes about what Penelope was up to.

 

Well she was going to at least, until Penelope herself burst through the open window.

 

“Well well well.” Penelope chuckled, climbing into the room, one leg at a time. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be down here Miss Saltzman?” Penelope walked over to the couch next to Josie and crossed her legs, eyes roaming up and down Josie’s body. Josie tried to avoid the fact that her skin burned from Penelope’s gaze alone. She swallowed.

 

“You’re going to say that to me like you didn’t just jump through the window.” Josie closed her journal and laid it on her lap.

 

Penelope scoffed and stood up, slowly walking closer to Josie’s chair as she did so.

 

“Don't worry Josie, your secret’s safe with me.”

 

Penelope reached down to move a strand of hair out of Josie’s face. Josie’s heart sped up at the feeling of Penelope’s hand lightly tracing her cheek. She was scared that Penelope might actually hear it.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Penelope made her way out into the hallway and Josie watched until she couldn’t see her anymore.

 

Josie had to reevaluate everything she thought Penelope was doing now. What the hell was she doing outside the school grounds this late?

 

* * *

 

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Josie was walking around the school, staking out for anything suspicious that Penelope might be doing. Suddenly she heard the sound of heels moving down the hall.

 

Sure enough, Penelope appeared out of the darkness. She looked like she was trying to find something. Or someone. Josie couldn’t tell. In fact, Josie was hardly paying attention to anything else other that what Penelope was wearing.

 

Penelope had on a short red Santa dress, complete with a belt and Santa hat. Her makeup was done to perfection, topped off with gorgeously vibrant red lipstick. Josie gulped.

 

**_Okay not the time._ ** Josie waited until Penelope was further down the hallway until she started her pursuit. She was finally going to find out whatever Penelope was planning.

  


After several minutes of watching Penelope look for something, She finally seemed to be heading to an actual destination. Josie watched as Penelope made her way to one of the student lounges and close the door. Josie moved up to the door slowly, leaning her head close to see if she could hear anything first. When she came up with nothing, she took a deep breath, then opened the door with force.

 

“Penelope I don’t know what you’re up to but-” Josie cut herself off when she saw the contents of the room.

 

All above her were white Christmas lights, glistening from the ceiling. Dangling along with them were giant cut out snowflakes. All the couches had been pushed back, and a clothed table sat in the middle, roses, chocolate covered strawberries and wine glasses placed carefully on top.

 

“Don’t worry hall monitor, it’s sparkling grape juice.” Penelope placed the bottle of juice on the table and made her way over to Josie. “I was looking for you but it looks like you found me instead.”

 

“I-” Josie tried to think up a coherent sentence but Penelope had taken her hand and now her brain was melting.

 

“I’m your Secret Santa by the way. Not that you haven’t figured that out by now.” Penelope poured Josie a drink and then poured herself one. She sat on the other side of the table. “Now what was that you were saying about me being up to something?”

 

“I- you- window?” Josie winced at her struggle of trying to form words. “You yelling at Kaleb in the lab and then giving him something? Walking around my dorm? Slipping something in a random locker? Coming through the window a few nights ago? What was that all about about?”

 

Penelope chuckled and took a sip of her juice. “Well you weren’t supposed to know about this but since I’m clearly not a stealthy when it comes to you.” She took a deep breath. “I was yelling at Kaleb to switch me Secret Santas. I got Raf and that just wasn’t going to work for me. He got the person I wanted but he wouldn’t trade me. So I gave him some money and he was ready to exchange no problem.”

 

Josie’s eyebrows scrunched together. “So Kaleb’s secret Santa is Raf? What about everything else?”

 

Penelope leaned back into her chair. “No, Kaleb got himself. I gave him a raincheck on his own name because I had to get it from someone else. It was a lot of switching around. Pretty much no one ended up with who they originally got. I went to Lizzie to find out who she had first, which is why I was up in your dorm. I knew she didn’t want to participate in the drawing anyway so I offered to take her name off her hands. Except she had Hope. So I had to trade Hope to Raf, Who had MG. That meant either Hope or MG had Kaleb’s name and since neither one was really jumping up and down from who they got I figured Hope had your sister and MG had Kaleb.”

 

“How did you know I didn’t have Kaleb?”

 

“I saw the look on your face when you picked your name. You literally looked like you were going to throw up and as gross as Kaleb is, I knew only my name could get that reaction out of you.” She smiled slightly, but there was a small hint of sadness in her eyes when she did so. “Anyway so, I went to Hope who happily traded me for Raf,  and then I traded Lizzie for Kaleb with MG by slipping her name into his locker, which I called his gift from me, and now everyone’s happy.”

 

Josie took a sip of her drink trying to process everything. “Okay so that explains Kaleb, my room and the locker thing...but what about the night you broke into the common room?”

 

Penelope took a bite out of one of the strawberries. “Well everyone was happy with their Secret Santas, but I knew a select few were still struggling to get into the Christmas spirit. So I helped Raf and Hope sneak out for a little bit to go see that Brandon guy.”

 

“Landon.”

 

“Whatever he looks like a knock off Dan Humphrey anyway.” Penelope saw the look Josie was giving her and immediately backtracked. “I’m sure he’s a nice guy.”

 

Josie tried to maintain a snort but couldn’t help it. He did look like Dan Humphrey.

 

Josie crossed her arms. “Why did it matter to you if they were in the Christmas spirit or not?”

 

Penelope took another sip of her juice. “Because I knew you wouldn’t be happy if anyone else wasn’t.”

 

Penelope stood up and walked over to a record player Josie hadn’t seen when she had walked in. She placed the needle on the record and it began playing Christmas Eve by Justin Bieber. Memories of the previous Christmas came flooding back to her with each note. Sitting by the fire cuddled up, watching a variety of Christmas movies with her girlfriend.

 

Her ex girlfriend.

 

Penelope walked over and held out a hand. Josie stared at it at first, but slowly moved to place her hand in Penelope’s as she stood with her. Penelope pulled her close as they swayed to the music.

 

“So why did you do it? Why did you need to have me as your Secret Santa? To give me strawberries and grape juice?” Even though their faces were inches away from each other’s Josie still tried to avoid looking into Penelope’s eyes. Josie’s heart was pounding, but she managed to keep a relaxed expression.

 

Penelope spun Josie around, bringing her in by the waist when they were face to face again.

 

“I needed you to be my Secret Santa because I just wanted to say….I’m sorry.” A sniffle arose from Penelope’s nose, and Josie finally looked her in the eyes. They were glistening, the threat of tears on standby. “I’m sorry for everything. For breaking your heart, for letting you go and not fighting hard enough for this to work. For letting anything get in the way of what we had. What we have.” Penelope had never sounded so sad in her life. Josie’s heart ached.

 

“I miss you.” Penelope said, staring into Josie’s eyes and Josie was sure she was looking directly into her soul.

 

All the anger Josie had towards Penelope, all the frustration suddenly vanished when it finally clicked that she was in Penelope’s arms just like she used to always be. She felt warm and comfortable and just at home. Josie let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in. What was the use of fighting it anymore? Josie leaned forward and placed her forehead on Penelope’s.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

Penelope let out a small chuckle of relief. She moved slightly so that her eyes were connected with Josie’s again. “So what does that mean for us?”

 

Josie sighed. “Things will have to change. And we’re going to have to talk more about it but. For now, can we just stay like this?”

 

Penelope nodded, moving so that Josie’s head was resting on the side of her own, their bodies pressed together holding each other in the other’s arms. Suddenly Penelope’s head shot up.

 

“Wait,” She squinted her eyes as she looked at Josie. “If you were my Secret Santa what did you get me?”

 

The color suddenly drained from Josie’s face. “Oh um, I guess..I was so busy trying to figure out what you were up to that I totally forgot to even get you a present.”

 

Penelope laughed and tucked a strand of loose hair behind Josie’s ear. “That’s ok. You being here is good enough for me.”

 

Josie smiled and then let a mischievous grin take over her face. “Actually I think I have a quick gift idea.” Josie took Penelope’s hand in hers and conjured up something hanging over their hands.

 

Penelope raised an eyebrow.

 

Josie shrugged. “What? You’re not the only one that knows that spell.” Josie smiled over at Penelope. “Plus didn’t someone say it was sort of against Christmas law to ignore these?”

 

Smiling, Penelope raised her hands to cup Josie’s face. “Well if Christmas law insists.”

 

They brought their lips together, and Josie could have cried at how soft and gentle Penelope felt against her. She didn't realize how long she had been waiting for this moment. After a few seconds, their kiss turned passionate, and Josie tugged Penelope closer, trying to be as near to her as she could possibly be. It was when Josie began playing with the zipper on the back of Penelope’s dress that Penelope pulled back.

 

“Do you um, want to finish the strawberries in my room?”

 

Josie blushed but nodded in response.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
